


Let Them Know

by kennedie_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive/Jealous!Noctis, Prompto gets wrecked, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Noctis is tired of seeing Prompto flirt with Cindy. He takes matters into his own hands and shows Prompto exactly who he truly belongs to.





	Let Them Know

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped.

Prompto was thrown onto the bed of the caravan with a thud. He didn't know what had gotten into Noctis but he soon found his clothes being ripped off and he now basked in his nakedness against the bed. Noctis stripped from his own clothes and was on top of Prompto looming over him with a glare on his face. A hand went to the blonde's locks and pulled hard making him cry out in pain. Before he could say anything his lips were captured in a bruising kiss. What has gotten into Noctis? In true, he knew exactly what has gotten into Noctis.  The man in question pulled back from the kiss and gave Prompto a hard stare. He looked angry and Prompto could feel the anger radiate off of him.  

 

“I've seen the way you are with Cindy.” He said unamused. Another hand went to the blonde's neck and squeezed hard. Prompto gasped out for air letting out a shameful moan.

 

“You're just a whore aren't you?” Those words cut through Prompto. Okay, maybe he's been teasing Noctis all week and deliberately flirting with Cindy but it was all just a joke. Didn't everyone know that it was a joke? It was all fun and games but now he realizes that he made a mistake. Noctis was jealous. His thoughts were brought back to reality when Noctis ground his dick against him causing him to moan which was cut off by fingers going into his mouth. He gagged hard as those fingers were shoved down his throat. Prompto tried to remove the fingers which earned him a hard tug to his hair. Noctis pulled his fingers out before travelling down and immediately pushing two fingers into Prompto's hole brutally. The blonde wanted to scream but it was stopped by a hand to his mouth. Tears began to fall from his eyes at the pain.

 

“Don't you dare fucking cry.” Noctis began moving the finger roughly inside the blonde. There was danger in his voice.

 

“You didn't cry when I fucked you against that tree last week.” He moved those fingers faster and Prompto was moaning against the hand, his body shaking. Oh fuck, that tree. Noctis fucked him so hard against that tree that he couldn’t sit down for the rest of that week up until a few days ago.

 

“I see you flirt with Cindy all the fucking time and it makes me so angry.” A third finger was added and Prompto wailed out with that hand against his mouth.

 

“I guess I have to remind you who you fucking belong to.” Noctis removed his fingers and hand from the other’s mouth before flipping Prompto over. He spread his ass cheeks wide with his hands lining his dick up with the barely stretched hole and slammed in. Prompto actually screamed this time and tried to get away from the pain clawing at the sheets beneath him but Noctis pushed down on his back keeping him put.

 

“You’re not going fucking anywhere.” He slams in again and Prompto screams once more. It hurts so much but there was so much pleasure behind all the pain.

 

“N-Noct… i-it h-hurts…” Prompto whimpered out which turned into a screamed moan as Noctis slammed in harder.

 

“Shut the fuck up. I know you wanted my dick all week and now you’re gonna take it like the little cock slut you are.” He began up a brutally hard pace that had Prompto screaming at each thrust. The blonde held onto the sheet tightly as he just takes this rough fuck. A hand came into his hair yanking it back hard and he gasped at the pain. Noctis leaned down wrapping his other hand around the blonde’s neck once again squeezing hard. Prompto gasped out for air once more panting hard.

 

“I know you fucking love this. You love it when I fuck you so hard that you can’t walk straight the next day.” Noctis continued on with his roughness as Prompto started screaming all his moans still gasping for air.

 

“What will you tell Ignis and Gladio this time? That you sprained your ankle again or pulled a muscle? They’ve heard those before. Or will you simply tell them that you got fucked hard by your king.” That statement made Prompto moan louder. Fuck if the others didn't know about them being together before, with the way Prompto's screaming now, they'll probably figure it out. Noctis removed his hands from the blonde’s hair and throat moving down to squeeze Prompto’s hips bruisingly hard. Prompto was panting, finally able to get air back into his burning lungs. Noctis yanked his hips up causing the other to gasp in surprise before he felt a hand press his head into the mattress. Noctis got deeper inside him hitting his prostate hard earning him a loud scream of pleasure against the bed.

 

“Cindy can’t do this to you. Cindy can’t fuck you like I can.” He sped up his thrust going even harder and Prompto just sobbed and screamed into the sheets.

 

“Your ass is mine.” Another forceful slam to the prostate and Prompto couldn’t think straight anymore. The hand on the blonde’s head grasped Prompto’s chin hard forcibly opening his mouth and sticking a finger in. Prompto licked the finger involuntarily drooling all over it.

 

“Your mouth is mine.” Prompto continued to brainlessly lick over that finger before it left his mouth. Noctis wiped the saliva down the other’s back causing him to shiver. His hands were back on the blonde’s hips tightly as he fucked into him faster.

 

“Your body is mine.” Prompto was on edge with his orgasm approaching him. His voice was going hoarse from screaming and everything hurt but it also felt so fucking good. He had wanted to see what happened when Noctis got jealous. If he teased him enough to make him snap. And oh boy did he snap. Prompto wasn’t expecting this in the slightest but damn was it worth it. Their skin slapped hard against each other with such force that it was knocking the wind out Prompto. Noctis was driving into him harder and soon Prompto couldn’t take it anymore. Without warning, he came into the sheets with a high pitched scream, his ass tightening around Noctis’s dick. Noctis groaned at the feeling but kept going regardless. Prompto was shaking violently as overstimulation was setting in. His prostate was still being abused by hard thrusts and he couldn’t form words anymore. He laid there drooling with glossed over eyes as Noctis continued to wreck him. Part of him wanted Noctis to stop because it hurt so much but another part of him wanted Noctis to keep going because fuck, it still felt good even though it was getting to be too much. Noctis grabbed onto his hair once more as his head lolled to the side; the muscles were weakened. He leaned down and sucked on his neck as his thrust became desperate.

 

“You are mine.” He said biting down on the blonde’s neck and soon was cumming. He thrusted in a few more times harshly before he came with a deep throaty moan.Prompto cried out as his neck was bit.  His eyes widened at the harsh thrusts before he let out a silent scream and he felt the other’s cum fill him. It was too much now and Prompto was blanking out. Noctis rode out his orgasm with a few more hard thrust before he slipped out letting some of his cum drip out of the abused hole. Prompto collapsed in the bed breathing hard and very incoherent. He felt himself get flipped to his back and soon lips were against his roughly. He kissed back the best he could with his mind going in and out of reality. He noticed hands behind his knees pushing his legs back; his feet nearly touching the headboard as he was successfully folded in half.

 

“You thought I was done with you?” Noctis snarled and Prompto winced at the words. Fuck, he didn’t know if he could take more of this. It’s not like he had a choice though because Noctis had his dick back inside him splitting him open. He screamed but his throat was so raw that the  scream was more of a broken sob. Noctis was back at it again with the brutal thrust and the blonde laid there nearly brain dead taking it like he was some fuck toy. A hand goes back into Prompto’s hair yanking it up as a pained gasp escaped his lips.

 

“Say 'I’m yours'. Scream it. Let this whole fucking town know who you fucking belong to.” Noctis was near Prompto’s ear when he said that and the blonde whimpered. He didn’t even know if he could respond properly. Noctis thought otherwise when he pulled Prompto’s hair harder eliciting a cry from the man below.

 

“Who the fuck do you belong to?” That dangerous tone was back and Prompto tried to form words enough to respond to him. It was difficult with his brain being complete dead and his breath coming out harshly with each thrust.

 

“Y-y-you” The thrust grew harder once more and Prompto was whining now, out right crying because it hurt so much. It hurt so good.

 

“Say it like you fucking mean it.” The hand in those blonde strand moved down to the pale neck once more squeezing it firmly. Prompto was once again gasping for air.

 

“I-I-I...mmmm... b-b-belong… t-t-to y-you…” He somehow managed to get those words out through broken sobs, whines and lack of air. Noctis crashed his lips fiercely against his nipping at the lower lip so he could take what’s his. The kingly tongue explored Prompto’s mouth and the blonde couldn’t breath. His lungs were burning from lack of oxygen and he could honestly pass out like this. Noctis pulled back from the kiss growling out.

 

“Yes you fucking do. You belong to me and no one else. You better fucking act like it.” Noctis removed his hand from his throat and pinned Prompto’s wrist above him. Noctis’s thrust grew more ruthless. Prompto's air flow was back but soon the air rushed out of him with each hard slam.

 

“Not Gladio. Not Ignis. Not Cindy. You. Are. Mine.” He punctuated each word with a particularly hard thrust right into Prompto's prostate that had the blonde seeing white and back arch. Prompto moaned out with a strangled cry mixed with pain and pleasure. He felt reality slipping from him and maybe he just might pass out. A hand was once again back in his hair but not pulling it, almost as a warning.

 

“Say that I’m fucking yours.” That was a command. A royal decree from the king himself. Prompto knew he had to respond but forming anything more than mere whines was becoming impossible. His prostate was getting abused again and fuck he really couldn’t string together a sentence. With no response, that painful tug to his hair was back pulling him forward getting him face to face with the king. Those darkened, angry eyes bore into him.

 

“Fucking say it.” More harsh thrust followed after that statement and Prompto eyes were rolling in their sockets. He tried to focus on a response; he had to say something.

 

“I… y-yoursss….” His words slurred and he wasn’t even sure if those were words at all. Noctis laughed darkly and pulled his hair harder causing Prompto to cry out.

 

“I didn’t quite hear you. Say it again, louder.” Fuck, Noctis was cruel. He knew Prompto didn’t have the mind to respond properly. Prompto tried harder this time to form those words but it was difficult. Almost each time he began speaking, Noctis would thrust harder and Prompto would choke on his words.

 

“I.. f-fuck… I’m… yours…” He finally got out. It was a broken sentence but he said the words. Noctis seemed some what pleased with his answer and removed his hand from the blonde’s hair. Prompto’s head fell against the bed and Noctis leaned into him getting deeper, going faster. Prompto threw arms around Noctis’s back clawing at it. Noctis let out a pained hiss at the contact but soon chuckled.

 

“Trying to mark me huh? Good. I’ll show everyone and tell them they were from you. I’ll tell them that I fucked you so hard.” Prompto moaned loudly at the words. The thought of Noctis telling everyone that he fucked him so hard sent heat all throughout his body. He had to cum again and it was beginning to get too much. He started screaming again when every single thrust was hard against his prostate and fuck he was going to pass out. Noctis’s thrust grew more erratic and he leaned closer into the blonde’s ear.

 

“Scream my name. When you cum, I want this whole damn town to know who you belong to. I want this whole fucking town to know who gets you screaming like this.” That last statement sent Prompto over the edge.

 

“N-Noctis… ohhhh fuck… I’m y-yours… ahhhh Noctis… NOCTIS!” He screams the loudest he had this whole time. It soundly like he was getting hurt but no, he was just getting fucked out of his mind. He came hard between them shaking violently, his legs falling against the bed and he went limp. Noctis came immediately after with a loud groan with one final hard thrust cumming deep inside of Prompto. That last thrust had Prompto arching his back and eyes crossing, screaming out one last time before he finally passed out. Noctis slipped out of him letting a stream of cum to flow out of that wrecked hole. He laid next to the passed out form and kissed Prompto’s cheek before caresing it.

 

“You are mine.” He utters out once more before curling next to him and falling asleep.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Someone take my laptop and desktop computers away so I don't write filth anymore. 
> 
> I see this as practice for when I actually write Possessive!Noctis in my multi-chapter story I'm writing now so...
> 
> Also Prompto getting wrecked has become my aesthetic


End file.
